elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Characters
This is a place-holder for the list of NPC Base ID tags, for purposes such as general-spawning. If you have the time please help to improve and expand this page. To spawn an NPC at your current location use': player.placeatme ' E.g. *''player.placeatme 1068FE 1'' will spawn a single bandit at your location. *''player.placeatme 46793 5'' will spawn a group of 5 Imperial soldiers at your location. NOTE: If you spawn too many npc's and decide to shout at them all at once, there's a good chance your game will crash. Crashing may also occur if you use the 'killall' command to remove a lot of npc's. NOTE: The actual codes may vary for different players, such as whether or not the console accepts the codes in all lowercase letters, or in capital letters. The actual list of codes can be found by pressing the tilde-key (~) and typing: *''help 4'' This will give you a list of different codes for the NPCs, and may summon a variety of creatures (attempting to spawn a wolf/snow wolf may instead spawn a variety of ice-environment related creatures, or just spawn a wolf) or will decide whether the npc is friendly or not. To get rid of them, simply use markfordelete while they are targeted- if they were created using console commands, they should disappear immediately. Alternatively, they can be killed using the kill command, which allows you to loot them. Below is an incomplete list of Base ID tags. *Please update this page with any and all tags you know yourself* *Argonian (female) (civilian): 457FB *Argonian (male) (civilian): 457FE *Bandit: 1068FE *Bandit Chief: E1646 *Bandit Outlaw (Friendly): FF000E86 *Bear:' C70C2-C70C4; B70F7' *'Breton (female)(civilian): 457FF' *Chaurus: A5600 (D0872) *Chaurus Reaper: 23A8F *Chicken:' A91A0' *Dark-Elf (female)(civilian):' 457F7' *Dark-elf (male)(civilian): 45800 *Dog(Good/Evil/Stray(friend)):' 23A92 / CE60C / 109487' *Dragon (with soul):' EAFB4' *Dragon, Blood (with soul): F77F8 *Dragon, Blood (no soul): F8118 *Dragon, Elder (with soul):' F811A' *Dragon, Elder (no soul): 000FEA9B *Dragon, Frost (with soul): 0010FEEC *Draugr : 387C0 - 387C9 *Draugr Soldier: FF000E25 *Draugr Overlord:' FF000BA5' *Dremora:' 16EF0 (16EF6)' *Dremora Valynaz: FF000B3A *Dwarven Centurions 87102 *Elk:' 23A91' *Forest Troll:' EC18E' *Forsworn Warlord:' 00044299' *Frostbite Spider (Small/Large Form): FF000E27 *Ghost:' 104B5B - 104B61' *Giant:' 936D3 (936D1)' *High-Elf (female)(civilian):' 457F9' *High-Elf (male)(civilian): 45801 *Horse (Unowned):' 654E5' *'Hunter Nord 00073FBE' *Ice Wolf: 10F2A3 *Ice Wraith: FF000E27 *'Imperial (female)(civilian): 45802' *Khajiit (female)(civilian):' 457FA' *Khajiit (male)(civilian):' 45803' *Magic Anomaly: 00053F1D *Mammoth:' 23AB4 (B6234)' *Mammoth spirit: E7EAF *Markarth Guard: 0005CF3F (they kill civilians for some reason) *Nord (male)(civilian): 45804 *Orc (female)(civilian): 45806 *Orc (male)(civilian): 457FD *Riften Guard: 000F62EF *Saber Cat: C96BF *Skeever: EF610 *Snowy Saber Cat: C96C0 *Thalmor Soldier:' 000728AC' *'Thalmor Wizird 000728AD' *'Silver Hand Warrior 000B8669' *Werewolf:' 23ABC' *Whiterun Guard: 46EFC *Wolf: 753CE *Wood-Elf (female)(civilian): 45805 *Wood-Elf (male)(civilian): 457FC *Nord(female)(civilian): 457f5 *Breton(male)(civilian): 457f6 *Imperial(male)(civillian) 45758 Useful for faction wars: *Stormcloak Archer: 45BE3 *Stormcloak Soldier (2-Handed): 467BB *Stormcloak Soldier (1-Hand & shield):' 45BE5' *Stormcloak Mage: 4622B *Stormcloak General: 559DF *Stormcloak Field Commander:' 205C8' *Imperial Archer: 45BE0 *Imperial Soldier (2-Handed):' 47CBA' *Imperial Soldier (Sword & Shield): 46794 *Imperial Wizard: 4622A *Imperial General: 559E0 *Imperial Field Legate:' 205C9' *Thalmor Justiciar (soldier): 10516E *Thalmor Justiciar (wizard): B5E11 Famous Dragons: *Alduin: 8E4F1 *Mirmulnir: 1CA05 *Nahagliiv: FE431 *Odahviing: F6850 *Paarthurnax: 3C57C *Viinturuth: FE432 *Vuljotnaak: FE430 Change jump height: setgs fjumpHeightMin # The "#" is how high you will go, the def height is at 76. over 500 will cause fall damage. bugs my happen like slowmotion falling, random dragon skeleton drop from sky. Unique NPCs The method above can lead to bugs or duplicates if used on unique NPCs. If you want to find a lost unique NPC, try using the following commands: Prid moveto player resurrect This will select the NPC by its RefID (not BaseID) and move it to your location. The last line is optional and will resurrect the NPC in case he shows up as a dead body. Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim